


Gaudete

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: First gift for Charlize for the BFU Network gift exchange! <3





	Gaudete

                Ryan woke up slowly, enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort that came with sharing a bed with Shane. He was like a human heater, and Ryan was incredibly reluctant to leave his spot beneath the blankets to the cold air of the bedroom. So, instead, he snuggled closer to the snoring mass beside him, giggling quietly as Shane snorted in his sleep. It was Christmas morning, and he was in absolutely no hurry to get up, Ryan just wanted to enjoy Shane’s presence as much as possible.

                Ryan’s head rested on Shane’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and breaths. Some time had passed, though Ryan wasn’t sure how much exactly, and Shane’s breathing switched patterns, indicating he was starting to wake up as well. Ryan squirmed up on the bed a little so that his face was even with Shane’s and began to litter his face with small, quick kisses. Shane mumbled quietly at the ministrations, the grin that broke out on his face negating any attempt at acting irritated.

                Shane surprised Ryan by wrapping his arms around Ryan’s midsection and moving him to lay on top of Shane, leaving Ryan’s face smushed into his chest as he pressed a kiss into his hair. They laid like that for a while before suddenly, Shane’s fingers danced across Ryan’s ribs, sending him into a laughing fit. Even after he had rolled off of Shane, the tickling continued as Ryan weakly protested for Shane to stop. He did listen eventually, leaving Ryan as a panting and giggling mess tangled in the bedsheets.

                Shane moved to get up, but not before he pulled Ryan back over to him, holding him bridal style. With a bit of effort, he managed to pull himself and Ryan up off of the bed and began to carry Ryan out to their living room. Shane deposited him onto the couch over the back before making his way into the kitchen. To the tune of clinking mugs, Ryan slipped off of the couch and to the tree standing in the corner, retrieving the lovingly wrapped gifts from beneath it and bringing them to the coffee table. He curled back up in the corner of the couch, dragging the blanket that hung over the back across himself as he waited for Shane to join him again.

                He was not disappointed, as Shane walked back in from the kitchen just then, two cups of coffee held in his hands. One was handed off to Ryan, the other sat on the coffee table next to the gifts. Shane took his place on the couch next to Ryan, stealing the empty corner of the blanket and pulling it over his lap. Shane reached for the box labeled with his name, carefully beginning to tug the brightly colored wrapping paper off of it. Ryan hid a smile behind his mug as he watched, eager to see Shane’s reaction to the item inside, a cute little popcorn ornament that had immediately made him think of Shane when he had seen it the first time. A small gasp came from Shane, followed quickly by a happy grin. He pulled the ornament out of the box, unwrapped himself from the blanket, and immediately went to the tree to hang it.

                After it was safely secured to one of the branches, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, snapping a quick picture before returning to the couch. On his way, he grabbed the second gift, the one that was for Ryan. It was a small box, and not very heavy, Ryan noted as he picked at the paper wrapped around it. Once the wrapping paper had been successfully discarded onto the floor to be picked up later, Ryan popped the box open. Inside, a gold band shined with the colors of the Christmas lights decorating the tree. He glanced up to Shane, only to find him on one knee between the couch and the coffee table, looking back up at him hopefully. Before he could begin to speak, Ryan was already nodding yes, happy tears filling his eyes as he too dropped to the floor, wrapping Shane in a bone crushing hug.

                Christmas truly was the most magical time of the year.


End file.
